


Dance With The Devil

by Alhazad2003



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alhazad2003/pseuds/Alhazad2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After seven long years, she's finally returned.  My promise will be fulfilled.  All will be as it should, what could possibly go wrong?" One-shot set after the events of RV II Chapter 53</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hello all. This fic was inspired after first reading chapter 53 of the RV II manga, especially with how it ended. Even though it didn't quite turn out as I'd expected, I hope everyone enjoys it regardless.
> 
> And I do not own Rosario + Vampire, it is the licensed property of Akihisa Ikeda.

# Dance With The Devil

Five thousand meters above the landscape of Japan, a heavily armed fortress hovered solemnly in the air, concealed from all by a powerful magic barrier. It was the headquarters of those who desired the destruction of mankind, and longed for the creation of a new world, where youkai reigned supreme. Their organization was divided into seven subdivisions, all sprawled throughout the East, and had gathered together under one banner: Fairy Tale.

Deep within the lowest levels of the fortress, a tragic scene began to unfold. In the rear of the huge sanctum a colossal otherworldly biomass began to transmogrify. Before it was a single suspended walkway, though wide enough to support several platoons. Large frozen stalagmites covered part of the way, coupled with splashes of blood, which indicated a great battle had taken place. Two bodies lied on the floor, both of young girls who'd infiltrated the fortress with their friends, only to fall in defeat. One had messy purple hair, and a lollipop which hung out from the side of her mouth while she laid on the floor. The other had cyan hair, pulled back in a barrette, as tears ran from her closed violet eyes. Both girls had nasty gashes on their torsos, which had led to their defeat.

In the middle of the room a huge pillar of pink demonic energy shot up towards the ceiling. Around the pillar was a huge magical barrier, which had taken years to create. Within the center of the magical array a young woman stood, clad in a simple strapless white dress and nothing more, as a gargantuan youki was released within her. Her whitening hair shot into the air, and her head was thrown back, which concealed her features from sight. Upon her expanding bosom was a silver cross, with a broken crimson core.

Ten feet from the transforming woman stood a single figure, clad in a long sleeveless black coat, with a half cloak sown upon it. She wore a white blouse beneath it, along with a short black skirt, and black leather boots upon her feet. Her messy black hair, done up in two ponytails high upon her head, and two silvery locks in the middle of her hairline, flowed back from the phenomenon before her. The expression on her pale face was a mixture of intense adoration and maniacal glee, the latter clearly apparent from the ecstatic laughter that escaped her.

"At last, I've won," she declared, as she exulted in the moment, " _ **I'VE WON!**_ Now that the final seal is broken, my Moka-chan has returned to life! Returned, _**TO ME!**_ Now we can finally be together, as we were always meant to be!" She spread her arms out by her sides, and leaned her head back, a look of sheer megalomania on her pale face. "And then the world will be mine on a delicious half-shell!"

In her mind she pictured the young woman, bathed in the same aura she exuded seven years before, when her Shinso power finally awakened. She also pictured herself, standing before the divine being and basking in her dark majesty. " _Now Akashiya Moka,_ " she spoke within her fantasy, " _heed my command! Turn your pure darkness into blazing fire and **DECIMATE ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!**_ "

From the fortress of huge beam of crackling darkness shot down towards the human city below, and a titanic explosion of incomparable youki erupted. Millions of people screamed in terror before they were vaporized, along with the entire settlement. The dark-haired schemer laughed in unholy glee at the vision, elated by their suffering, as she longed to have made it a reality.

Once she became coherent again, she looked forth and saw the transformation was complete. No sooner than it did that the barrier around her disappeared, since its purpose had been accomplished. She watched as the vampire merely stood in place, her head slightly reared back and a pained expression on her pale face. Her shoulders heaved noticeably, as did her enlarged bosom, which pushed forth her raiment and exposed her cleavage, which the schemer found enchanting. After a few moments, the silver-haired woman opened her pained and confused eyes, which had luscious crimson irises and slitted pupils, the evidence of her race and power, which was the best part about her.

The woman looked about the area, clearly confused by the unfamiliar area around her. She then looked down, and saw the unconscious girl by her feet. "Kurumu," she spoke with a shocked whisper, her eyes widened in horror. She then noticed the purple-haired girl lying several feet away from her. "Mizore." She then brought her hands up, and noticed her elongated digits and fingernails. Instinctively, her hand went to cross on her chest. She felt around it, and then noticed the cracked jewel in the center. "Omote!" she spoke with an aghast look. Her hand tightened on the cross, and she solemnly closed her eyes. "Omote."

"It's alright, Moka-chan," the shorter woman spoke up as she began to approach her, "there's nothing more to worry about. Now that you're finally free of the seal we can-" She got no further as a left hand shot forth and tightly grasped her throat, which felt strong enough to crush reinforced steel.

"What, have you, _**DONE?!**_ " the silver-haired woman screamed as he raised her hate-filled visage towards her.

The black-clad figure was slight taken aback, shocked and perplexed by the raging look in her burning red eyes. "Moka-chan, what are you doing," she asked in a strangled voice. "Is this any way to greet your beloved sister?"

"Don't talk to me about family, Akuha," the silver-haired woman shot back, acidic scorn in her voice as she spoke her sibling's name. "You destroyed the life I once had, you destroyed my mother, and now you've destroyed the last memento I had of her! And you have the audacity to talk about how much you love me," she snarled as she tightened her grip on her sister.

"Moka-chan, please," the stricken vampire managed, "you're taking this way too personally. The seal was gonna break anyway, I just helped it along."

The enraged daiyoukai reared back with her right fist drove it into her sibling's mouth. The force of the blow knocked her back thirty feet, and she stumbled further across the floor before coming to a stop. Akuha rolled onto her front, her right hand covering her throbbing mouth. She inspected the inside with her tongue, and found all her teeth her miraculously in place.

"How **DARE** you kill Omote!" the Shinso proclaimed in her anger. "She was the closest thing I had to a sister after you destroyed my life. She listened to me in her time of need, and did the same for me. Despite her flaws, she never tried to deceive me, or pretend to be more than she was. She was more of a sister to me than _you_ ever were!"

The Black Devil shot to her feet, enraged by what she'd just heard. "That _thing_ was not your sister!" she countered heatedly. "She was a parasite who stole your body and stole your life! She was a mistake that **I** just corrected, you're better off without her!"

"I didn't ask you to correct it!" Moka shot back. "I was fine with the seal, because it reminded me of my mother. And now you've taken even _that_ from me! Just like you took my mother!"

Akuha gasped in response, shocked by her sister's words. "H-h-how do you know that?! Those memories should've been erased by the seal!"

"What, so that I'd never remember how you betrayed me," Moka asked with a scathing glare as she approached her. "How you'd come to my house under false pretenses and planned to destroy everything I loved? Did you forget Omote already told you those memories returned when you broke the seal?!" An enraged hiss escaped her clenched teeth as she stopped short of her sibling. "You never cared about me," she continued in an icy voice, "you only sought to kill Haha-ue and usurp her power."

"That's not true! I've always cared for you, Moka-chan. And with our combined power, no one will be able to stand against us! Not youkai, not humans, not anybody!"

" _ **SILENCE!**_ " the silver-haired woman shouted, and followed up with a high kick that caught Akuha right under the chin, and sent her twenty feet into the air before she crashed back down to earth. "How _**DARE**_ you presume I'd assist you in your insane plans! You talk about how much you hate the seal, but if it weren't for _you,_ it wouldn't have happened! I lost _**EVERYTHING**_ because of you!" she declared, as a blazing ebony aura surrounded her. "What part of that don't you understand?!"

"Moka-chan, no!" the dark-haired woman cried out as she began to rise from the floor. "If you release your full power here you'll awaken Alucard!"

"What's wrong, _Neesan,_ " she asked with a contemptuous scowl, "wasn't that the whole idea? Sacrifice _me_ to awaken your false god?"

"No!" Akuha countered as she got to her feet. "The only reason I assisted in this plot was to get you back. And now that you're free, I have no more need for this _thing,_ " she continued, as she glared at the biomass that had once been her grandfather. "Let's go, Moka-chan," she spoke with a warm smile on her battered face as she reached out to her, "between the two of us that old bat won't stand a chance. Fairy Tale will be ours! And then, _**THE WORLD WILL BE OUR OYSTER!**_ "

Moka gave her incredulous glare, but instead of responding, her disbelief gave way to horror as she looked above her sister's head. The Black Devil blinked her red eyes, confused by her actions.

" **What was that, Akuha-chibi," an amplified female voice asked with a saccharine sweetness. "I didn't quite hear you.** "

The dark-haired woman gasped to herself, as she recognized the voice only too well. She spun around, and saw the projection of a sinister woman's head and shoulders, as she peered down her nose at the pair, an imperious grin on her face. Her straight golden tresses framed her bronzed features, and a small jewel-encrusted cross was situated within her brilliant hair. A long nobleman's coat was draped over her shoulders, one that had belonged to her ex-husband. The shorter woman seethed with rage as she glared at the projection before her. "Gyokuro," she growled through clenched teeth.

" **My my, so now it seems your true ambitions have become apparent. Betraying your family was one thing, but now you presume yourself above your god? Hmph, you really have gotten too big for your britches. So now I feel it's time you were cut down to size.** "

"Don't get a swelled head, you old bat!" Akuha shot back heatedly. "Now that I have Moka-chan back I have no more use for you! Once we reaching your hiding place you're as good as dead! You don't deserve to rule this world, _**I DO!**_ "

The commander-in-chief of Fairy Tale threw her head back in uproarious laughter, which lasted for fifteen seconds. " **Oh, this is indeed entertaining. Such a pity it has to end. I'd come deal with you personally, but I'm expecting a special guest shortly, one you failed to kill back in Hong Kong.** "

The short woman gasped to herself, and her red eyes went wide. "Touhou."

" **Yes, his death will be a glorious victory for our cause. As will yours,** " she concluded as she leveled her foreboding gaze at Akuha. " **Gairen, kill her.** "

A split second later, a malevolent aura was felt within the huge chamber. Akuha turned to her left, and watched as a ghostly figure materialized beside her, its form comprised only of an old samurai armor and tattered black cloak. The dark-haired woman instantly recognized him as the Sixth Subdivision Leader, Yuuki Gairen, who also served as an internal enforcer of Fairy Tale. " _It shall be done,_ " the newcomer spoke in a haunting voice, " _Gyokuro-sama._ "

" **Very good, so nice to know good help can still be found these days,** " the sinister master vampire replied with a pleased smile. " **Oh, and perchance you do survive, Akuha-chibi, I've broadcast your little declaration throughout the whole fortress, as well as to all the subdivision bases. All of Fairy Tale now knows of your plans, there's nowhere left for you to run, little girl.** "

"W-w-what?!" the Chinese vampire asked with a horrified look, mortified at the thought that all of Fairy Tale had become her enemy.

" **Yes, so much for your little plans for world domination. You're far too small and petty to rule this world. On top of that, you have no charms, no morals, and no breasts. No one will miss you.** "

" _ **KHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHK!**_ "

" **Say hello to Touhou in the Underworld when you meet him, which won't be long now.** " She then turned her gaze to the silver-haired woman behind Akuha. " **And farewell, my dear daughter. We shall not meet again.** " She threw head back in maniacal laughter, which continued to echo after her image disappeared.

" _ **GYOKUROOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ " Akuha screamed at the top of her lungs, incensed that her plans had not only gone awry but had been exposed as well. She was so enraged that she almost didn't notice the murderous intent beside her. She quickly phased out of existence with the Jigentou as a long katana came crashing down, which left a huge gash in the floor. She then quickly moved to the side, and became fully corporeal. " _Whew, that was close,_ " she thought to herself, " _another second and I would've been cut in half._ " She then growled at the impetuous spirit, whose blade had already been drawn. "You dare try to mock _me,_ Gairen? You don't know who you're up against."

" _On the contrary, I do. You are the traitor who dared try to commandeer our operations for your own delusional ends. I've already had to dispose of one traitor today, now I shall strike down another._ "

"I don't think so," the dark-haired woman spoke coldly as her hand shot out to the side, and crackles of youki appeared around it. "You can't stop me, **no one can!** " She then raised her right hand aloft. " _ **HOUGETSU JIGENTOU!**_ " she shouted, and unleashed a huge cutting wave of energy which shot towards the undead creature before her. However, the ghost disappeared from sight, and the wave continued forward, leaving a huge gash in the floor until it crashed into the far wall. Akuha looked about, and soon felt her opponent's presence beside her. She phased out of existence as Gairen's blade came down upon her again, somersaulted out of harm's reach, and then turned to face her opponent again, whose left gauntlet was raised aloft.

" _ **HONOU NO MONONOKE!**_ " the ghostly samurai shouted, as he thrust forth and unleashed a huge gout of spectral blue flame. But before it reached Akuha, the Black Devil leaped high into the air. Gairen looked up, and saw his opponent above her.

"You'll have to be quicker than that, rustbucket!" the vampire shot back defiantly, as both her hands were spread out by her sides. " _ **HYAKUJIN RYOURAN!**_ " She made slashing motions with her hands, and hundreds of miniature cutting waves crashed down on where her opponent stood. The resulting destruction created a huge dustcloud, which concealed all from sight. It reminded her of her battle with Akasha.

She landed on the ground, as the dust began to clear. She was pleased that Gairen had actually fought back, but knew it would've been for nothing. And once Gyokuro and Touhou were gone, there would've been no one left who could've stopped her. She examined the thinning dustcloud, and felt no trace of the spirit's energy. She then chuckled to herself, certain that she'd triumphed yet again. "Foolish specter, did you really think you had a chance? No one will stand between me and Moka-chan, our power shall change the world."

Before she could've moved, a white blur raced past her, and then she felt a crushing blow to the sternum, which knocked her back thirty feet. She rolled across the floor until she came to a stop. She quickly got to one knee, holding her chest. She looked forth, and saw Moka in the distance, an indignant look in her crimson eyes. "Hey! What's the big idea?! That idiot would've killed you had I not stopped him!"

"Get over yourself!" the Shinso shot back. "You're not a hero, you're the worst kind of monster, one that destroys innocent lives for no reason. I want **NOTHING** to do with you!"

"Don't be a fool! Akasha is gone, I'm the only one who can protect you!"

"Idiot, you're the reason she's dead! I don't need to be protected by you, I need to be protected **FROM** you!"

Akuha gasped in response, shocked that her sister could've been so cruel. "Moka-chan, why?"

" _ **SUPIRITTO ANKA!**_ " a voice shouted from nearby.

The dark-haired spun to her right, and soon felt a piercing pain in her chest. She looked down, and saw what appeared to be a metal stake lodged in her sternum. A long chain was connected to the stake, and on the end was another stake bound to the floor. She tried to escape with the Jigentou, but the pain didn't subside. In fact, the pain became even worse when she tried to escape in her usual fashion. "What, what the heck is this?!"

" _It's pointless,_ " Gairen's voice spoke, followed by his manifestation before her. " _My Supiritto Anka binds one's soul to where they stand. It cannot be negated by the Jigentou. And as you've already found out, doing so causes excruciating pain to your spirit. Pull that chain too hard, and you will die._ "

"Coward!" the diminutive woman shouted.

" _Coward,_ " the undead samurai asked curiously. " _You're the one who tries to triumph without so much as a scratch, I've simply denied you that option._ "

Akuha growled in anger, incensed at her predicament.

" _And now that you're bound there, I shall use my strongest attack and erase your traitorous existence. Be sure to greet Miu Sai-Lung for me once you meet him._ " He held his katana in both hands, and a vile demonic aura surrounded him. Soon several images of him appeared around the stricken vampire, who quickly deduced what he had planned. " _Begone from this world!_ " he declared, as he and his clones raised their swords aloft. " _ **YOUGEKI NO A-MI-DEDDO!**_ " The undead throng charged forth and slashed towards Akuha, which resulted in a gargantuan explosion of demonic energy that raged for thirty seconds and shook the entire chamber.

When the dust finally settled, Akuha stood in an offensive stance, while her opponent hovered sullenly before her, his shoulders stooped over and his blade broken in half. " _W-what?! How?_ "

"It's very simple," the Black Devil remarked with a conceited smirk. "I've made some improvements in my techniques. So instead of a hundred blades piercing you, it's a hundred _thousand._ Binding me to the floor made no difference, I could still attack you from any direction."

" _Curse you!_ " the Sixth Subdivision Leader shot back, his bitterness evident in his voice as well as his trembling shoulders.

"Curse yourself for believing you had a chance." She rapidly slashed him with the Jigentou, which rent his armor to pieces. A hollow shriek came from it as his energy dissipated. Once it did the binds upon her vanished as well. "Now I've cut your attachment to this world, you shall trouble me no more."

She felt a familiar presence behind her and quickly ducked, as a roundhouse kick passed overhead. She straightened up, and then leaned back to avoid a rising kick. She then leaned to the left to avoid a reverse roundhouse kick. Her opponent then attempted a knifehand thrust, but she deftly blocked it. " _ **YOUHO SAISHUSUI!**_ " she shouted as she drove her hand into Moka's stomach, which made her stagger back.

Akuha glared at her stricken opponent, her hand still extended. "Don't push me, Moka-chan!" she spoke warningly. "If you're not gonna stop misbehaving, then I'll just have to beat some sense into you!" Her hand crackled with dark energy. "And I won't merciful like I was back at the castle!"

The injured vampire spat a mouthful of blood at her sister. "I don't need your mercy, I don't need **anything** from you!" She ignored the pain and got into a defensive stance. "I'm going to end this, Akuha. For all my friends, Omote, and Haha-ue, I _**WILL**_ defeat you!"

Before either could've acted a colossal explosion rocked the entire chamber. Both turned, and saw the entrance concealed by a huge dustcloud. From it emerged a single figure, clad in the traditional Fairy Tale uniform. His messy brown hair stooped just above his eyes, which glowed a fierce crimson aura. The most frightening thing about him was his aura, which greatly reflected that of the still-transforming biomass that had been her grandfather.

"Tsukune!" Moka's voice called out.

Akuha looked at her in disbelief, then to the newcomer. She looked between them several times, still trying to process what had just occurred. "What?! You're still alive?! What does it take to kill you, boy?!"

"I've come to take Moka-san home," the brown-haired youth spoke with delusional boldness, "and _you're_ not gonna stop me!"

"Get over yourself, trash! The only home Moka-chan has is with me! And anyone who tries to take her from me, _**WILL DIE!**_ " she screamed as she rushed her next victim.

**Author's Note:**

> Honou no Mononoke – Spectral Flame  
> Hyakujin Ryouran – Profusion of a Hundred Blades  
> Supiritto Anka – Spirit Anchor  
> Yougeki no A-mi-deddo – Assault of the Army of Death  
> Youho Saishusui – Twist Step, Plucking Hand Strike


End file.
